With the progress of human society, the demand for energy is growing. The traditional thermal power generation leads to severe pollution, thus human beings constantly exploit efficient, clean, and renewable new energy sources. The wave energy is a new energy source that meets the conditions, thereby having great development potential. At present, there are many designs of wave energy power generation devices available on the market, but problems such as having a large volume, a complicated structure, and a low conversion efficiency generally exist.